True Love Ways
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Oliver needs help. He's trying to find the PERFECT way to ask a girl out. He asks Lilly to help him, but she has no idea what she's in for. LOLIVER


**I'm so sorry guys! I had a huge paper due and I so plan on updating 'The Other Woman' ASAP, but I'm in a LOLIVER mood after seeing the new episode, and I thought this was a cute idea. It has nothing to do with the episode, but I think it's cute anyway. Enjoy :)**

**True Love Ways  
(Song by Buddy Holly)**

"Lilly, I need your help!" Oliver yelled as he jumped onto my counter. He tried to be cool and slide across it, but I knew better and picked up my laptop before he slid over it and off the counter.

He picked himself up, but rubbed his shoulder, nursing an old baseball injury. Without being asked, I went to the freezer and got out an ice pack. I walked over and gingerly placed it on his shoulder, waiting for him to take it but he didn't. He was looking at me oddly, and I rubbed under my eyes, searching for an eyelash. But he shook his head and smiled, taking it from me and sitting on one of the barstools pulled up to the counter.

"So what do you need Ollie? Forgot how to tie your shoes again?" He knew my heckling meant nothing. I would do anything for that boy.

"Ha Ha, aren't you funny? Actually I need some girl help."

I turned around and glared at the cabinets. I didn't do well when Oliver was dating someone. Not that I wanted him to date me, I just didn't want him dating anyone else. Does that count as jealousy? I hope not.

"Why can't Miley help you?"

"Because she's not you," There was an awkward pause in the conversation, but he quickly finished. "Plus, she's not the kind of girl I'm trying to impress."

"And I am?"

"Yeah, someone who likes everything simple, can laugh at stupid things, cries in movies when she thinks no one is watching…"

"I do not!" I say spinning around. He's smirking. He loves pushing my buttons.

"That Hotel for Dogs was depressing!"

"If you say so Lills," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, can you help me?"

"What were you thinking?" I said, submitting to him as usual.

"This girl, she's amazing. I need to ask her out, but I need it to be perfect, like 100% amazing. There can be no stupid Oliver screw ups. I can't screw this up."

"She must be really special," I say, trying to think of any girl that could make Oliver feel this way.

He stared at his clasped hands before staring up into my eyes, "She is."

"Okay, any ideas?" I said, taken aback by the deep glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"The beach, she loves the beach. But I don't want to make it cheesy, like towels and candles under the stars. She deserves so much more than that."

I felt my heart dropping. I'm not sure if Oliver knew it, but he was falling in love. And that left me one wheel short of a Ferrari.

"Remember that beach our moms would take us when we were little, with the swing set?"

"You want me to ask her out on a swing set?"

"No! That gazebo right down the beach, it gets lapped at high tide. The stars are so amazing from there."

"Won't it be dark out though?"

"You could string lights up, those little white ones that look like stardust," I said, picturing it all in my mind.

"You mean we could, right? I told you, I don't want to screw this up."

He gave me one of the sweetest puppy dog faces he'd ever mustered, and I submitted again.

"Get your keys, we're going to Walmart."

-

Oliver started skidding down the aisles in a skateboard he'd lifted from the Sports department. I was waiting for him to get us kicked out of the store. Or he was going to run into something.

I kept walking as he slammed into a display of Hannah Montana cereal, trying not to laugh. He caught up to me, sans skateboard, and put his arm around my shoulders. It was stupid, but I could feel myself blushing and I tried to fight it off with no luck. I hoped Oliver was to busy thinking about this other girl to notice.

We finally got to the outdoors section and I started to look at lights. Oliver sat in a patio chair listening to his iPod. I looked at prices as he shuffled through. I didn't even notice he'd taken a headphone out until he said, "Music."

"Was that supposed to be a question?" I asked, trying to reach a package on the top shelf. Within seconds he had come over and handed it to me. He leaned against the shelves as I continued to read the package.

"There should be music, shouldn't there? I mean, it's supposed to be romantic, right?"

I laughed to myself. One song came to mind as I pictured myself in this mystery girl's place. He started looking at me weird.

"You have an idea? Or are you laughing at the idea that I could be romantic?"

"Oliver, you doing this means that you're a die-hard romantic, whether you'd like to admit it or not. But I do have an idea. If it were me, there's this one song. "True Love Ways" by Buddy Holly. Just," I sighed. "If a guy played that for me, he'd have me for good."

Oliver's eyes twinkled. Or was I just imagining things? It wouldn't be the first time.

I shoved the package of lights into his arms. "Now dinner."

I led him over to the soda aisle and shoved a bottle of Sprite in his hands, "In the place of champagne. Tastes better anyway."

We ran over to housewares and picked up some cheap wine glasses and candles, then over to the deli to pick up some dinner. I didn't trust either of us with cooking. I could tell Oliver was about to collapse by the time we got to the counter.

He pulled out a wad of cash. I knew how many lawns he'd had to mow to get it.

"This better be worth it," I added.

"It is."

-

We finished setting up the gazebo as the sun set. I walked over to the edge of the gazebo and stared up at the stars starting to appear past the horizon. Oliver stood next to me and looked up with me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, tracing constellations in the sky.

"It is," I looked toward him and caught him staring at me. I inhaled sharply before I looked back up at the sky.

"Have you called her yet?" I asked nervously, trying to avoid the tension I knew was starting to appear.

"No."

"Don't tell me we did all this just for you to not know her number!" I said turning around.

"Give me some credit Lil," he took a step toward the stereo and pushed play. "She's already here."

Just to be safe I turned my head. The ocean was the only thing behind me. I turned back toward Oliver to see him coming my way.

_Yes you know why  
Why you and I  
Will by and by  
Know true love ways._

Buddy Holly lilted through the speakers as Oliver took one hand and placed his other around my waist. I slowly brought my other arm up around his neck.

_This should be awkward_, I thought. _He's my best friend. We've known each other since preschool. This can't be right._

But it felt so right. I told my conscience to shut up as Oliver kissed my neck lightly. My mouth opened in shock or…pleasure? He pulled back as the song ended.

"Like it. I did it all by myself," he said, smirking. The hand that was holding mine gradually slipped down to my waist as mine slipped up to his neck. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck as we continued to sway to whatever song was on.

"Oliver Oken, you are unbearable, horrible, sneaky…" he started to lean toward me as he added "…adorable, amazing, sexy…"

I couldn't help but smile right before his lips met mine, soft at first, but I "unintentionally" pulled his head more into the kiss. I was almost out of breath, drowning in Oliver, and I didn't care.

He was the first to pull away, though we both needed air. His eyes glinted, like they had all night, and I finally knew why.

"You made me out to be so perfect. Of all the girls I suspected, I never thought it could be…"

His smirk disappeared as he stared at me, "You are perfect."

He leaned down and kissed me again, more gentle this time, but it was still as though he had taken one of the stars down and implanted it in my chest. I tugged at his shirt, trying to pull him closer, but he had already melted into my every curve.

I drew back and smirked at him, "And I do not cry in movies!"

"Too bad, because I was gonna make this shoulder available," he said, pointing to his left shoulder and smirking. To think of it, he did have a cute smile.

"I challenge you to a Notebook marathon."

"We've been together five minutes and you already have me whipped," he said, giving me an actual smile, not that smirk crap I'd been getting all day.

I reached up and skimmed my thumb along his bottom lip, "Good."

I dragged him down toward me and kissed him again. I could hear Buddy come up on repeat and I smiled.

_Sometimes we'll sigh  
Sometimes we'll cry  
And we'll know why  
Just you and I  
Know true love ways_

* * *

**I love that song :) Anyway, the sad truth is I did cry in Hotel for Dogs. Anyway, this is my creative way to avoid homework, and I think it turned out pretty cute. What do you think?**


End file.
